Restraining pets are a common technique owners use to keep the pet from wandering away. Restraining pets becomes an issue when the owner transports their pet to various locations beyond of their residence. Locating a position to fix the pets leash to an appropriate surface is troublesome.
Various attempts have been made to provide portable leash anchor. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents. U.S. Patent No. 2006/0207521, issued in the name of Klauck, describes a hands-free and portable pet tether.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,566, issued in the name of Daniels, describes a portable convertible tethering system with retractable leash.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,351, issued in the name of Daniels, describes a portable convertible tethering system with retractable leash.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more disadvantages. Many such devices are not suited for properly securing the pet. Other devices are not suited for ease of use. Accordingly, there exists a need for a portable leash anchor without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.